


Eternally Flushed

by androgynousAuthor



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Sburb/Sgrub Sessions, F/F, No Smut, No Spoilers, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Trolls on Earth
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-29
Updated: 2017-07-29
Packaged: 2018-12-08 12:28:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11646570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/androgynousAuthor/pseuds/androgynousAuthor
Summary: After the death of her mother, the newfound hate of her brother and recovering form being a heavy alcoholic, Rose Lalonde feels completely alone. Until she meets Kanaya.UPDATE:Okay, so for some reason this story duplicated and now there are two Eternally Flushed stories out there. I'll be updating the other one only , so go to that one and read.Also if anyone can tell me how to delete stories that would help.





	Eternally Flushed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know why there are two eternally flushed stories that are both mine. They might have duplicated? Oh well, just go the other one, because I won't be updating this one.

 

> "To the well-organized mind, death is but the next great adventure."   - J.K Rowling

Some say death is the end of one person’s life, but the beginning of another's. Or the awakening for someone, but for me, the death of my mother, was just the end of a chapter, a simple fact. And no one can close a book before it has begun.

My mother died at the age of 45 because the alcohol she drank destroyed her liver and heart. She died the death of an idiot. Her actions killed her, I won’t deny it. I also will not deny the fact that I am exactly like her in more ways than I’d like to be. For one, I drink just like her; night and day. Though I did inherit some of her more redeeming qualities, like her sharp wit (when she was not drunk) and her intelligence. We also have a passion for sarcasm and irony, in a similar fashion to my brother.

I sit on a hard stool, nursing my third whiskey. We are at my mother’s old house, now my own. The after party is large, as my mother had a thing for extravagance. We’ve invited friends from all over, family we haven’t seen since we were children, colleges of our mother’s, college of our own. We invited everyone we know. Around me music blares, though it is classical jazz, not something modern.

My brother, Dave Lalonde, strides up to me. He glares at me for a second before snatching away my drink.

“What the hell!” He reprimands. “Our mother just died from this stuff and you want to go around drinking more, like a fucking idiot?!”

“I can decide how to live my life, thank you very much!” I snap back, grabbing for the glass, but he holds it out of my reach.

“You don’t even have the honor to be sober for her reception!” I’ve felt this fight brewing for a long time. Since my mother died, since he showed up to ‘help’, since he ‘forgot’ to figure out something to say at her ceremony. Dave Lalonde has been a dick in my eyes for a long time.

“Not like you did much better!” I stand up, jabbing my finger into his chest. “You ‘forgot’ to find something nice to say about her. Probably because your whole life the only one you cared about was yourself!”

“You were so caught up in your little ‘war’ with her, that you didn’t even notice the rest of us- or anyone for the matter!” People are staring at use now. “Your whole life you’ve been such a bitch, and you think you can justify yourself now?”

“The only reason you came to this moronic funeral was because you were ‘in town’. If you didn’t have a gig to play, you would’ve stayed at home to do god knows what!” I’m up in his face, nose to nose, screaming. “I came because I loved her, you came because you felt like it.”

“At least I can function without her, you don’t even have a job. You know, the reason dad split from mom was because she was raising you to be a shitty person like her, right?”

I lunge at him, even in my dress I fight. The buzz from my whiskey pushing me forward. I easily pin him down and throw a good punch at his stupid nose. I can hear a crack of bones and see the bridge of his shade break. Dave shoves me off and before he can land a kick in my gut, someone drags us apart.

 

* * *

 

Two hours later, everyone has left, after the fight people started to leave. We ruined it, I ruined it. Everything is ruined.

I don’t let it control me, instead I retreat to my pastime of knitting. I sometimes fear that knitting has become associated with the elderly, a boring activity. I still find it compelling and elegant. The way the needles work together to pull the yarn in just the right way and create something beautiful.

At the moment I’m working on a long, light and dark purple scarf. Originally I was making it for my mother, who had gotten so many beer stains on her previous one, that it no longer looked purple. Now though, I suppose it will have to be my own.

I play haunting violin refrains while I knit. They remind me of the dark tales of a wizard that I am writing. There is the hollow knock of my door, followed by the sound of my brother’s voice.

“Rose?” I do not respond, he does not deserve to be tolerated any longer. “Rose? Fine! If you aren’t going to answer, then I’ll just leave. Have fun living your life without me!”

A slight smirk plays across my lips, but it quickly turns to a frown. I gulp down a bottle of vodka and stare at the bottom for a long time. I drink one after another until every breath feels like a thousand. My vision turns fuzzy, and I before I realize it, I pass out.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! Reviews are appreciated, please tell me if I'm getting the characters right and stuff. Also I apologize if I got something wrong.


End file.
